


The Legion (A.K.A. Minecraft: Origins)

by hujgup



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujgup/pseuds/hujgup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by http://soundlyawake.tumblr.com/post/55611163474/oh-shit-minecraft-just-got-real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legion (A.K.A. Minecraft: Origins)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on my Tumblr about a week ago and finally got around to posting it here.

It started out as just another industrial accident. A spark setting off a chain reaction, killing everyone in the mine. But it wasn't an accident, and it wasn't isolated. All across the world similar incidents befell countless mines, both small and industrial scale.

The first sighting was in Pennsylvania. A farmer, who was plowing his fields, heard an explosion from a nearby mine shaft. Having kept up with the news, he was fairly certain that this was another “accident". As he was located hundreds of kilometers from the nearest ambulance dispatch center, he took it upon himself to descend the shaft and check for survivors. He climbed over the rubble, looking left, looking right; that’s when he saw one. A green face, right in the center of his vision, for just a split second; then it was gone. The farmer thought that maybe one of the miners had spilt some sort of chemical on themselves, so he followed in at attempt to give assistance. He rounded the corner and was greeted by two more green-faced people; only they weren't people. They had no arms, they were specked various shades of green, they wore no clothes and they had four stubby legs. The last sound the farmer heard was a hissing noise.

In the weeks that followed, the creatures that had come to be referred to as Creepers began their assault on humanity. They overran towns, villages and cities. They began to use human fallen as a weapon, crafting them into tools of genocide. Animals exiting conquered zones had grown up to 100x their normal size. It was the end of days for the human race. The Creepers hijacked all remaining communication networks, and chose to broadcast a message to mankind.  
"You invade this pristine world; claiming it as your own simply by your presence."  
"You slaughter innocent animals for their hides and flesh."  
"You devastate the landscape and gouge out the earth to build your monuments to vanity."  
"And you call us the monsters."

Over the years the situation deteriorated for the few survivors. Satellites fell out of their orbits, completely blocking long-distance communication. Software databases containing all of humankind’s accumulated knowledge became corrupted and died out. The structures that man built to show their conquest of nature crumbled due to disrepair. The forests bounced back, covering more of the earth then they had since before the Industrial Revolution. And the legion was still there, an ever-present occupying force.

There is no longer any contact with other survivors. For all I know I’m the only human left on the planet. I spend my days surviving; hiding in caves, gathering materials such as food and ore, building myself a shelter and crafting weapons to fight back against the legion. My name is Steve, and the future is uncertain, but at least I can take comfort in my daily routine.

Mine.

Craft.

Mine.

Craft.


End file.
